


A hypnotic encounter

by Ivorqueen



Series: Smutathon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen
Summary: After finding a powerful amulet someone else takes control of you and the situation
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Smutathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050800
Kudos: 30





	A hypnotic encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a version of this with female genitals later when i have the brain power

The rumors of an amulet of power had caught wind as of recently. You thought it had been a good idea to go and try to secure this prized possession for yourself. It did not take much work to find out who held this power. It turned out it was a teenager. He had not put up much of a fight even in his own mansion; it was a laughably easy fight. Afterwards you pulled the amulet from the kids bow tie. As you put it into your backpack you could hear a slow clapping sound as you turned to see a silhouette of a male with eldritch-like ears doing a gaudy and ostentatious outfit.  
“Seems like another rat beat me to the amulet. I must say I am surprised a runt like you could kill someone who wielded the power of the amulet.”  
You weren’t going to give this up without a fight. It had taken you so long to get here and get the amulet “Like hell I’m giving this up. Do you understand how powerful this amulet is? No wealthy dipshit is gonna tell me to give it to them? I don’t even know who the hell you are” The figure now much more visible a tall slender male with sharp teeth. One hand extended out to you and the other holding a cigarette holder. You step away from them in nervous drawing your blade. The figure sighed  
“I think you should know who I am, Nyx and soon you’ll be calling me master,” the second he said the name Nyx you knew you were in deep shit. “well now will you be a good boy and hand over the amulet” you shook your head.  
“I don’t give a flying fuck who you are I killed him I get the amulet.” Nyx sighed and brought the cigarette holder to his lips and took a deep inhale of the cigarette at the end lighting up with a light blue flaring from it. As he removed it from his mouth, he blew a large light blue smoke around you. It smelled wonderfully safe and sweet making all the other thoughts and worries all that was running through your mind was that Nyx had made you feel safe and you wanted to listen to him.  
“now be a good boy and hand over that amulet. You won’t be needing it.” Strangely you followed his orders and handed over the cyan amulet. A rush of pleasure had run through your body as you handed him the amulet. Nyx ran a finger through your hair smiling softly “See wasn’t that hard now was it?” you shook your head happily. He smiled at you as a sinister smirk grew across his face “Well I suppose you deserve your prize now don’t you. Follow me and crawl like a dog” he laughed. You could not help but follow his orders as you got down on all fours and crawled towards him as he led you down a hall. He was looking for something, but you did not care all you cared about was being with him. It was about 10 minutes or so till he stopped at a bedroom “this will suffice '' he walks in and pats the bed next to him as he sits down crossing his legs. You thought he meant for you to get up onto the bed as you approached the bed, he kicked you hard in the side “Did I tell you could get onto the bed” he growled at you. You shook your head apologizing. He smirks “now that’s better hm,” he takes a moment to think to himself “take of my shoes'' he snaps, and you crawl over taking off his shoes revealing his slender foot covered with dirt. “lick it clean like a whore” he smirks and laughs as you desperately lick at his feet cleaning the filth away. You could feel your mind fighting against whatever he did to you humiliating you. He smiles “such a good boy” he takes the cigarette to his mouth again blowing another cloud of smoke into his face making you sink further under his control. “That’s better now let us get to the main event. Strip of your clothing” he commands harshly watching you strip down to your well-kept and tanned body. He stands up smiling running a hand over your well-made body “My my such a perfect body shame it’s no longer yours. All that is your is now mine mind, body, and soul.” He starts to strip himself down as well revealing a tall slim body with a quiet impressively long member. He sat back down onto the bed smirking, getting himself hard “Come and receive your prize.” He smirks and watches as you crawl over in awe of the size and you start to take it in your mouth bobbing your head slowly getting adjusted to the size of his member. Nyx had a second thought becoming impatient he grips your hair and forces your head down slamming the member into the back of your throat. He groans loudly the sound echoing through the open door and keeps using it like a toy. You could feel his girth moving around feeling it getting close to the edge. As you kept going you felt a pair of slender feet wrap around your cock and starts to pump causing you to moan and choke on the dick starting to tear up as he smirks down on you blowing another cloud of smoke “You just love being a dumb little cum slut huh” he laughs and keeps going. It was not long till he blew his load into your mouth and held you down there. You try pulling off to spit it out, but he grips your hair holding you down at his base “swallow it like a good doggie” you mindlessly obey his orders swallowing it all the same sweet and warm taste going down your throat as you finish, he takes his feet off your cock “Hm should’ve been a quicker shot huh?” He smiled, getting dressed again and taking yours and throwing them out the window “Don’t need clothes when you’re a servant.” he smiles and gives your permission to stand. “Now what do you say after I give you my precious seed and making you my personal servant?”

“thank you master.” You say in your dazed state that you care about pleasing Nyx and being the perfect servant for him as you followed him out to leave.


End file.
